Nishijima Waon
is a character in Suite Pretty Cure♪. She is a 14 year old girl and appears to be rather tomboyish. She is good at sports and also appears to be on the same team as Hibiki in many sports. Like Hibiki, she's not good at studying and has terrible test scores. She's very optimistic, and comes when Hibiki whistles. Appearance Waon has short, spiky, light blue hair and blue eyes. She is often seen in her school uniform even when there's no school, such as when she helps Hibiki and Kanade move a piano for a contest. History Canon Waon was first seen in SPC01. She was playing soccer with Hibiki and the others. Hibiki scored a goal and Waon and the others were impressed with her skills. In SPC11, Hibiki and Kanade were trying to participate in a music talent show. However on that day, they forgot to bring the piano for their performance. Luckily, an old man is willing to lend a piano to them. However, Hibiki and Kanade alone cannot carry the piano all the way from his house to the contest. Waon suddenly appears, telling Hibiki that she is always there whenever she needs help. She then asks people to help them move the piano. With the help of Waon and the others, the two of them can finally perform on stage. In episode 30, when Hibiki needs help studying, she comes to help her. After telling Hibiki about the harmonizing wolves from the night before, we learn that she sucks at studying, like Hibiki, though she oddly seems to be proud of it. Fanon Description by Pokemasterss similar of Ellen's weapon, but differences)]]Waon was Wataru Kurenai's love interest and fatal lover because he was the Fangire. Wataru as Kiva DGBK Emperor Form suddenly rush off as Lizard Undead attack. After Wataru and Waon work together as fatal lover, she used the new item called Note Module to transformed into newest Cure named Cure Note to defeat Lizard Undead with Kiva Moonlight Singular Note attack. Etymology 西島 - (Nishijima) The 西 (Nishi) in Waon's last name means west, whereas the 島 (Shima) means island, so her last name can be roughly translated to The West Island. 和音- (Waon) Her first name Waon ''means ''Chord, ''which would fit with the musical theme. Attack '''Waon Hyper Special Shoot '- An attack which is only used in Episode 41 which doesn't need magic but only requires a soccer ball. She takes some strength and than shoots the ball towards the enemy (Bassdrum) to keep him away from Fary which had the note he needed. Note Special Kiva - A double attack which used by Cure Note and Kiva as DGBK Emperor Form. She used Note Guitar Note and Kiva used Garuru Saber and Zanvat Sword to slash the enemies with stronger slashing strike then Singular Rider using Kick RIDE Card to break the enemies' defenses. FinalRIDE: Singular Note - A FinalAttackRIDE attack which is Singular Rider used new Decade FinalFormRide called Decasword to slash the enemies, destroy them with Cure Note's Note Special and Kiva's Double Imperial Slash. Relationships Hojo Hibiki - As her teammate and playsalso in the Girls-soccerteam, Waon has a very close bond with Hibiki. Trivia *She seems to follow the Pretty cure tradition of other minor characters that are on sports teams with one of the main characters. *Her short, somehat spikey hair and love of sports is similar to Natsuki Rin. *Early production notes showed a character with a similar design to Waon named Uta Nishio who was labelled as Cure Beat. It is likely that the idea was scrapped and Uta's design was given to Waon. **However, it was renamed was Cure Note by Decade, so she become new Cure in Singular Rider. Gallery images.jpg|Waon transformed into Cure Note Category:Characters Category:Official Characters Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪